Sick
by Beloveddorian
Summary: Kaiba didn’t expect the attack but it pleased him nonetheless. Being unprepared was well worth the feel of Jou’s lip roughly caressing his.


Title: Sick

Author: Vapid B.

Beta(s): Pop tart and Savethetrees

Thank you

Summary: Joey's a man's man. He isn't some queer and he doesn't cry himself to sleep.

Sick

Her hands folded together, resting at the base of his neck. Her lips caressed his. He could feel her tongue seeking passage into his mouth. The hard nubs of her breast pressed into his body. Her thigh, stationed between his legs, began to shift. His eyes opened, taking in her face. Her tanned eyelids hid her violet colored eyes. Her lemon locks framed her face, giving it a heaven like glow. When not kissing him, her lips parted to let small puffs of breath brush against his cheek.

Any man would have been flushed with her in their arms, his breath ragged. His heart would be beating faster when she moaned. His body temperature would rise when her thigh caused sparks of pleasure. Yet, he did not react. He felt no passion, no lust. Instead, he felt a familiar sensation in his stomach. The urge to vomit surfaced.

His hands pushed against her hips, pushing her body from his. Her eyes opened, staring into his. Her eyes darkened with lust but glowed with confusion. His mouth felt dry. His tongue locked itself with his cavern and his lips refused to budge. His gaze dropped to the floor, following the crisscrossing pattern of the ebony carpet. His hands slipped from her waist, one to caress her jaw. He knew she could see the sadness and guilt. He turned his body from hers. If he turned again she would have seen his regret.

The sweat trailed down his chest. His hair fell against his face, weighed down from perspiration. His legs became weak but his body kept going, feet pounding into the pavement as he ran. The wind bit among his skin, yet his body burned. His vision blurred, moist from the tears he refused to shed. Minutes passed before his legs finally gave way, body collapsing as his limbs searched for balance. His eyelashes fell against his cheek as his eyes closed. His muscles tightened, body tense, as he awaited the expected blow. The pain never came, his nerves numb from the chilling weather. He obtained slight comfort from the oncoming darkness.

_Where am I? _He could feel the warmth surrounding him. He knew he no longer lay unconscious on the cold cement. His eyes stayed closed, afraid of seeing where he now resided. His hands moved, stroking the area around him. A smooth material slid beneath his fingertips. The soft, like velvet, fabric felt cool against his skin. He was in a bed, his mind informed him. He could not feel the rough material of his cotton cover. Nor could he feel the lumps of his mattress. _Someone else's bed_, he added to himself.

Fear and curiosity caused him to open his eyes. He realized he, indeed, lay on a bed. A very large bed with his body draped in scarlet sheets and covers. His eyes lifted from the bed to take in the other furnishings decorating the room. A small chestnut end table stood to his left. Alongside the wall opposite the bed stood a matching cabinet and drawer set. The walls too were sable, causing the scarlet carpet to look even more eloquent. The room contained much emptiness but still it showed attractiveness. The darkness of the room filled it with mystery. He could tell that the night had begun, after looking through a window to his left.

Flinging his legs to the side he stood, fumbling slightly as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. Gaining his balance he walked to the door on the right side of the bed. Carefully he placed his ear against it, listening for the sound of someone's presence nearby. Hearing nothing he cautiously opened the door. His feet pattered against the ebony carpet. Down the hall he could see a faint glow. His feet carried him to the opened door, contradicting what his mind told him. Stealthy, he pressed his body to the wall, warily peeking into the room.

He could see a boy sitting at a mahogany desk, hands speeding across a keyboard as he stared at a beaming screen. He could see his profile from the doorway. The boy's body sat straight, resembling a board. Intense sapphire eyes zipped across the screen. Neat auburn locks framed his milky face. Small, blush red lips, were set in a thin line. A black turtleneck covered slim shoulders. _Kaiba!_

"What do you believe you are doing, Mutt?" hissed Kaiba. His voice floated throughout the room. Jou concealed a shiver.

"I'm not a damn mutt, Moneybags, and what the hell am I doin' at your house?" A smirk painted itself across Kaiba's lips. The anger made itself known deep within Jou's mind, ordering him to lash out at the brunette. He suppressed the order and waited for Kaiba's response.

"On my way home from work, I came across a fallen blonde puppy. Instead of leaving him for the dog catchers, I decided to bring him home." The smirk on Kaiba's face grew as he watched the blonde's indignation.

"Yeah, well, I ain't got nothin' you'd want to pay you back with."

"Really, now. I happen to think otherwise." Standing from his seat, Kaiba slowly and predatorily approached Jou. "I believe you have exactly what I want."

Jou's mind raced. The tall boy stood before him, eyes a burning sapphire from lust. Kaiba shamelessly allowed his eyes to trace a path down the blonde's body. Starting with his tawny locks he gazed down to the boy's dingy sneakers. _This ain't happenin'. _Without warning the CEO grasped Jou's golden locks tilting his head back. "Now puppy, what were you saying?" Kaiba sealed his mouth over his puppy's, brutally attacking his lips.

_This really ain't happenin' _Jou's supple lips were roughly kneaded by those of the CEO. A startling heat passed between their bodies, sending a shiver of passion down their spines. The back of Jounouchi's head tingled with the forming of a headache. The firm grip on his hair didn't loosen.

"Would you let go!?" His voice carried throughout the room. The hand left his head as Kaiba broke away from him. Azure eyes stared into honey ginger. Kaiba scoffed.

"Am I hurting the whittle bitty puppy?" He knew the blow would come and caught it with one hand. Another came, this time from the left. Again he caught it using his other hand. With both of the boy's hands secured within his own he proceeded to walk forward, in turn causing Jou to walk backward.

"Look, I'm not into this kind of thing. You may be a fag but I'm not." Unlike Kaiba, Jou didn't expect the blow. His cheek stung from the solid impact. The anger darkened the flush covering Jou's face.

"You…you bastard! First you kidnap me. Then you try to rape me. And now…now you abuse me because I won't be some fag for you!" Jou fumed, trying his hardest to ignore the pain increasing near his jaw.

Kaiba remained composed. His eyes became cold, portraying no emotion. He calmly grasped the panting boy's chin, bringing their faces closer. Gently, he pressed their lips together. This time the caress didn't possess hunger.

"Get the hell away from me." The voice felt foreign to the speaker because of the deadly seriousness.

"Why are you trying to fight me? You know, as well as I do, that you want me." Casually, Kaiba began to unbutton his sandy apricot shirt, watching as the material revealed suntanned skin.

"I'm not jokin' around. I'll say it one last time. Get away from me." Surprisingly, Kaiba let go, hands going to his sides as he backed away.

"What's wrong with you?" The voice portrayed exhaustion. With his hand he directed Jou to sit beside him on an azure draped bed.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya? I'm not…"

"I only want to talk." Though apprehensive, Jou warily sat beside the young CEO.

"Why do you hate me?" Honey eyes widened before narrowing.

"What the fuck are you on, Kaiba? You're the one that's always attackin' me."

"Why won't you fuck me, then? Anyone else would have jumped at the chance to bed with me." The question was asked casually. Jou clinched his fist in frustration.

"Just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I want to fuck you. You should know by now that I'm not like everyone else. I actually want to be friends with you." Jou simply looked at Kaiba, waiting for him to say some agreement to his implied proposal. When no response came he spoke again. "Why are you acting like this? Why did…why did you kiss me?"

Kaiba smirked. Jou felt it before he laid eyes upon it. "You are an unbelievably sexy puppy and I had to do something to relieve the tension in my groin." Jou looked down, eyes bulging at the obvious arousal of the man before him. Strangely, he didn't feel the disgust he usually felt when Mai would tell him that she was moist from arousal. In fact, he felt the opposite; and excitement he'd never experienced before.

"Are you enjoying the sight? I could show you more if you want me to." The suggestion sent a jolt of pleasure through Jou.

"I…" Jou paused, trying, with difficulty, to calm his ragged breathing. "I'm not gay." Kaiba could hear the uncertainty in Jou's statement. Did he really want to get in the middle of Jou's internal battle?

"Really? Then why are you turned on by the thought of being with me?" Maybe Jou just needed to realize the truth, to realize that he would always be the same person regardless of his sexual preference. "How about this: You are not gay. You are simply bisexual. You can still be the little macho punk we all know and l…like and I can still get you into my bed? Deal?"

"I…I'm not, Kaiba. I'm not gay." He wasn't a queer. He wasn't. But maybe, maybe he could admit it. He could still be strong. _There's nothing wrong with being gay. Some of my friends are gay and they haven't changed. If I sleep with Kaiba then I'll be a homo. I have to do it. I have to prove to myself that it's okay to be a queer._

Kaiba didn't expect the attack but it pleased him nonetheless. Being unprepared was well worth the feel of Jou's lip roughly caressing his. Impatient, tanned hands took a hold of the silver letters decorating Kaiba's belt, swiftly unbuckling the accessory before tossing it to the side.

Clutching the blonde's hips, Kaiba brought their bodies closer. Long lashes fluttered before closing and covering sapphire orbs. "Jou!"

Kaiba called out to Jou with each rough stroke and hard thrust. Jou spread his seed within Kaiba, marking him; claiming him as his own. He still felt like the same Jou. His hand tightened around the older teen's waist.

_Everything will be okay. I'm still me. No one will even know. _Kaiba owned a business with homophobic parents supporting him. He did what he wanted to do. He didn't need Kaiba anymore. He watched the blue-eyed teen for what seemed like hours before closing his eyes.

The brunette shifted until his head rested between Jou's shoulder and neck. Gradually, Jou began to fall asleep. But before the land of dreams could take him on a magical journey filled with yellow brick roads and doughnuts with wings, he heard a soft voice mumble words he'd never here during the day.

The tears threatened to fall. Desperately, he tried to hold them back. He learned early that real men didn't cry. He'd also learned that a queer wasn't a real man anyway. He knew the pillow would be moist with salty tears when he awoke.

END


End file.
